Things They Can't Change
by Aisley Graylen
Summary: It was a rainy day and an intruder had made his way from the first part of the Trost High School building to the next addition to the school building. He has already killed three students, who will be his next victim? Branch off of The Lines They Drew Ch. 3. Modern/AU/High School


**I'm a bad person, I know. Hope you continue to read The Lines They Drew though!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any SNK characters. It's also really sad - sorry.**

* * *

Marco, Levi, Hanji, Aisley, and I were just sent out into the hallway to get their reading books that we so casually forgot we needed, twenty minutes into class.

It was a rainy day that left everyone in a gloomy mood. The sky was dark and crying for what was about to happen. All I could think about was that gorgeous freckled face and the game that we had the previous night. It was just.. so perfect.

* * *

_ We had just gotten out of school and didn't really have any plans. Marco cheerfully took the opportunity and asked if I would like to go shoot some hoops with him._

_"Damn it Marco we just got out of P.E, can't you be normal and ask if we can go get some food and play video games?" I glared a bit but it wasn't a mean glare, it was kind of playful._

_"No I can't, you still love me regardless though, right?" Marco looked over to his secret boyfriend. As far as people at school knew the two were so deep inside the closet they could be in Narnia. Only Marcos parents and my parents knew, others didn't need to know and they were both okay with it._

_"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." I shrugged nonchalantly and looked the other way as a loud gasp could be heard. Marco grabbed onto my shirt and I stopped but played it off as I didn't want my shirt being stretched out._

_"What? It's basically been a year. You have to still love me!" Marco looked at me with those big eyes and stupid freckled face of his and I melted quickly._

_"Do you really think I wouldn't because you're kind of weird?" I teased him and picked him up, carrying him to the basketball court outside of the school. He always had a ball in his bag._

_I heard a soft huff of hair and I couldn't help but laugh when he got this pouty facial expression. He got flustered so easily, I usually made fun of him but not today. He was even more upset when I had told him I couldn't play for a very long time, I sadly, had things to do when I got home._

_Marco didn't catch on at first but I was sure he had his suspicions. I was going to go home and work on the lunch for tomorrow, it was our anniversary and I wanted to do something special instead of taking him out to eat at a fast food place during lunch. I was the best cook in the word, obviously, Marco would love eating my food._

_Setting him to his feet I watched as he pulled the ball from his bag and toss it to me. Sighing softly I started the game that lasted longer than it should have. About two hours later we were sweating heavily as we walked over to my beat up truck and got in. The sun was just now starting to set as I drove him home. We ending the evening with a small non sexual kiss, for some reason I knew his dad was looking at us from a window._

_I drove home as quickly as I could to get started on the lunch. _

* * *

Today was our one year anniversary and I got him a box of chocolate that was nestled in his locker, wrapped in shiny brown wrapping paper with an orange bow on it.

I didn't need to get a book but I said I did anyways. I wanted to see his face when he looked inside his locker and saw the present. It was going to be followed by a homemade lunch that took me hours to make last night. It was his favorite too, beef stew with home made bread that had cheese and garlic sprinkled over it. The entire thing took me about six hours to make. I was so excited.. I waited patiently by my locker down the hall, I was waiting for him to tear up and run to me and hug me. I was probably the best boyfriend ever. I was surely going to make this day the best day ever.

A man came into the school covered in rain water, his shirt was a dark red, some areas darker than others. It looked like he was holding something but I couldn't make it out from the distance I was at. The next thing I knew another loud crash of thunder mixed with another noise and the lights flickered on and off.

There were two separate thuds, the first then the second following close afterward. Why were Marco and Aisley on the ground? Confusion spread through my mind before the disturbing reality set in.. The man was holding a gun. The bastard was holding a damn gun.

I did my best to move my legs, why weren't they moving? Couldn't they tell that Marco was in danger?! I could feel my throat start to close up and knots formed in my stomach. I couldn't move even though I wanted to, I needed to. I had to move, despite this feeling I knew that I Had To Move.

They finally moved, I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life. I wasn't even panting, I guess that the adrenaline had finally kicked in and over took the shock. My hands were clammy and I couldn't stop shaking. What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to be strong for him, but all I could think about was all the blood.

"I'm sorry." Another loud bang, or at least I guessed it was loud, everything was so blurred out in my mind. I caught blood on the doors in my sight, the intruder killed himself. Took his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. What a bastard, he needed to live so he could live with what he's done. What he's taken away from me.

I grabbed onto Marcos hand and pulled his head onto my lap. He was still breathing, maybe there was a chance, maybe he would live..

Of course he would live and we would grow old together and get married and adopt a little girl named Katrina like he always wanted. We would walk away from this all and we would go eat beef stew with cheesy garlic bread, even though I hate cheesy garlic bread. We would cuddle up on his couch and watch stupid romantic movies, even though I hate those too.

Then after we watched movies we'd go out to eat at some fancy restaurant and I'd pay because I loved him so, so, so much. He'd order a steak and an ice tea as always and I'd order a big hamburger with some fries and a coke that was always way too expensive, but I wouldn't care because it'd be our celebration for our one year anniversary. After that we'd go and take a long drive, just talking to each other about all these pathetic things that meant the world to me. We'd drive out to this big mountain and get out and sit on the bed of my truck and look out at the city lights and talk some more.

I'd get off and turn the truck back on and play a slow song that he absolutely loved and we'd dance to it in the mud, I wouldn't mind that either though, because I loved Marco and I needed him in my life. I didn't want a world without that freckled face.

After we graduate we'd go to the same college and on a nice winter day I'd get down on one knee and purpose to him and he'd say no the first time because he likes to be difficult. He'd make me purpose multiple times until I finally started to think maybe he'd never say yes and then the last time I purpose, he'd say yes, then a year later we'd get married during the fall because he loves all the natural warm colors of fall.

We would grow old together with our adopted little girl Katrina and be happy as ever. I'd be the mean dad that questioned her boyfriends way too much, causing the weaker ones to leave while Marco would be the sweet dad and comfort her after telling me that she hates when I do that. I wouldn't mind because I respected that Marcos dad did the same with me so many years ago. I'd have a good paying job and we'd live in a big house with a little yappy dog that Marco adored and I wouldn't mind because I still loved him to death and back.

We'd grow older and watch as Katrina gets married and has kids of her own, then come back and thank me for always questioning the guy of the month too much, because she finally had found the right one. Marco would cry and I'd do my best not to cry because I just wasn't that type. I wouldn't cry.

Marco and I would be the best grandparents and always spoil the kids too much, making Katrina mad. We wouldn't care though because we'd want them to experience just as much love as we did growing up as little kids. We'd take care of them when Katrina and her Husband needed a small get away. Then after some time we'd both pass away in our sleep together, because our hearts knew that they both would stop beating if the other one did.

"Hey there buddy.. Please stay awake. You can't do this yet.. remember? You're going to be captain of the Varsity Basketball team again.. remember?" My voice cracked as I did my best not to cry in front of his secret lover and best friend. Another bloody sputtering cough escaped Marco. This pain was just too much, I couldn't do this, he couldn't do this to me now.

"I'm sorry Jean.. you'll have to take my place." Marco tried to lean up and whisper something into my ear. All I could do was lean down and listen to the slow and quiet I love you. This was not happening, it had to all be some bad dream I was having. He leaned back down and finally the tears that had been burning behind my eyes let loose. They fell onto his pale freckled face and I died inside.

"No.. I cant! I can't do that Marco! So you have to stay awake!" I was sobbing uncontrollably as Marco took his last breath. It was nothing beautiful in the movies, there was no graceful closing of the eyes and his hand falling dramatically. Marco was dead, staring up at me with open, blank, emotionless eyes. There was no beauty in his death, but I still found him beautiful.

I let out a loud yell and buried my face into his bloody chest, right over where he had been shot. It was a straight shot to the heart that had probably nicked something important which made him bleed out. It gave me the last few seconds I had with him and now all I could do was cry as the inside of me broke.

I felt my heart shatter into millions of small pieces, its like what I expected bomb shrapnel to be like. No amount of time, love, or care could piece it back together when Marco stopped breathing. I didn't want to breathe anymore but I knew I had to because Marco would be sad if I stopped. This pain was world shattering.. I breathed in the heavy scent of iron. I could still smell the faint musky scent of Marco and his laundry soap, even his deodorant - or was that my imagination?

I cried, I don't ever cry and today I cried. The EMTs tried taking his body away from me as I latched onto it with the grip of some large human that had inhuman strength. I didn't want to let go but they made me, they took the last thing that was keeping my sanity together away from me. They gently placed his body in a white body bag that quickly stained red then carried him off. They carried him off like it was Nothing.

I slowly got to my knees, then to my feet and followed them outside into the rain. Levi had taken Aisley to the medics and Hanji held the door open. I slowly trudged out and looked up into the sky.. Was I still crying or no?

Seconds later I fell to my knees screaming bloody murder, cupping my hands to my face crying harder than I had ever done before.

Today was supposed to be the perfect day..


End file.
